Life is twice as complicated
by hgbrummond
Summary: Austin and Ally both find there self's at a summer camp with Trish, Dez and their daughters. Trish and Dez have a plan to get Austin and Ally back together. Will their plan work or will Austin's carrier come first again?


**A&A Twins**

Now 35 year old Ally Dawson pulled up to Golden Stone Elementary School. As kids started to pile out one girl ran through the crowd to a white, shiny, hummer limo." Hey Austin" ally said as she hugged her." Austin… you mean August" August said turning on the radio." That's what I said. I would not say Austin. I don't know an Austin" Ally lied. "Mom listen its Austin Moon…" August said as she began to sing "Sometimes I get in my own way. I need someone say Hey what are you thinking". Ally quickly turned off the radio. "Mom I wonder who he wrote that song for. While Camping I'm going to find out more about him like where he lives, kids, wife or maybe next concert" August said as Ally started to cry. By then they were already at their house. A beach house they lived in with Ally's friend Trish. "Hey August! Guess who is going camping with you" Trish said as Ally ran inside." Who" August asked giving Trish a hug." Me and your Mom" Trish said excited" plus this year there is another star coming with his daughter". August started to jump up and down with Trish." I wonder if me and the daughter will share a cabin since she is probably a VIP" August said as she hugged Trish again." Hey why was Ally crying when she came in" Trish asked." I don't know. An Austin Moon song came on and she turned off the radio and started to cry" August said as she hung her coat up." What song" Trish said sitting on the stair steps. "Better together. Why" August said. "Thanks sweetie. Why don't you go finish packing for camp" Trish said as August walked upstairs. Trish walked to the music room off the kitchen. Ally was singing." No buddy rocks it the way that you do. You're off the charts. Your number one" Ally sang until Trish opened the door "August please just go pack". Ally turned around and her eyes were red." Ally, you need to talk to him. You need to talk really badly. Like you said if you want a friend he is yours and you are his" Trish said rubbing Ally's back. "I… I'll talk to him after the camping trip" Ally said about to cry." Ally come on… let's go get ready" Trish said dragging Ally out of the music room.

**With Austin**

"Daddy you home" Ashley said as she ran upstairs." In here sweetie" Austin said as Ashley ran into the music room. "Daddy when are me and you leaving for camp" Ashley said hugging Austin." Around five and Uncle Dez is coming, too. If you don't mind him" Austin joked." What! Yayyy Uncle Dez is coming" Ashley said dancing around the room." Hey, Austin. Is Ashley here yet "Dez called from downstairs? Ashley ran out of the music room to the staircase and Dez." Dez! You're coming camping with us" Ashley yelled as she slide down the railing into Dez's arms." Yup I decided that camping would be funnier for you and Austin with me there" Dez said. " it definitely will be" Ashley said " I heard that there is another famous girl and her mother will be going this year so now it's going to be twice as fun pulling pranks on my dad with you and her on my side" Ashley said as Austin pulled her off Dez." There's another famous family coming this year" Austin said as Dez went online."Yep this is what they look like "Dez said pulling up a picture. "Wow she looks like someone I know but I don't remember her name" Austin said as he shut the computer and made some pancakes." So its 3:34 now and we are leaving around 4:30 so we have about an hour. What are we going to do till then "Dez said as he turned on the music." It's an Austin moon song… Don't look down" Ashley said as she and Dez started to sing with spoons." Don't look down down down down. Don't look down down down" Ashley and Dez sang. Austin started to walk away." Where are you going" Dez said." I have to mail something. I'll be right back" Austin said walking into his room. He pulled out a box from under his bed and looked through it. He looked like he was about to cry going through all the memories in the box. Once he got to the picture he wanted he ripped it down the middle. One side was Ally and the other was Austin. He put the one with himself in an envelope with a note and sent it to Ally. Once he was done writing the note he put the other half in ashley's suitcase for camp.

**With****Ally**

the maill just got to the house so Trish went out to get her catolog and instead found the envelope from Austin. She didn't waste any time. She ripped it open and started to read:

_Dear Ally, I know you probally hate me or something but Ashley never met you so I gave her your half of our picture and I thought that it would be fair if August had my half so she can some what know that I love her. Please call me if you give it to her. I'm sorry if I bugged you with this note or the photo. If you don't call I know that you don't want me to be in her life. Love or Hate, Austin ._

Trish screamed and Ally ran outside to her." What is it" Ally asked as she picked up the envelope and took out the picture " it's Austin". Trish stood still. Ally took the note and read it. "he gave the photo to Ashley so she could know me as her mom" Ally said about to cry." You have to give the other half to August and call him" Trish said running inside to get ran to me and took the photo." Is this my dad… My dad is Austin Monica Moon" August screamed "why didn't you tell me". Ally stood still but with a smile on her face. August ran inside and carefully put the photo in her duffle bag. She sat on her bed and smiled at all the photos around her room with Ally. It was 4pm when Ally finally called Austin.

Ally,**Austin,**_other_

Hello. I would like to speak to Austin, or Dez

_May I ask who is calling_

Ally D.

_One second please_

A few seconds past and I was on hold. When Austin started to talk I was so happy to here his voice again

**Hello,Ally. I that you**

Yes Austin. It is me

**Oh my god Ally thank you so much for calling now I know you still think of me**

Why would you think of that?

**Because I didn't leave my number in the note so you still have it writen in your book**

Shut up. And thanks for the picture . I gave it to her and she is not letting go of it

**Really. You never said anything about me to her**

No. did you tell Ashley about me

**Yup some stuff like how she looks like you and it drives me crazy when she twist her hair like you do or did. I keep calling her Ally or August**

I mistake August for Austin some times but anyway how is Ashley

**She is good. she is getting ready for a trip so she has to pack. Me, Dez, and her are going to spend the summer together. What are you, and Augest doing this summer.**

We are going to be spending the summer at a camp with Trish. Anyway I got to go our plane takes off soon. Talk to you .

**With Dez**

Austin sat in his office until 4pm when dez came in." why are you so happy "Dez asked. " she called" Austin smiled." Who called"Dez said shaking his friend." Ally. Ally called. We talked about August and about Ashley" austin said jumping up and down " I really miss Ally, Dez".Dez walked out of the room smiling. He ran to the bathroom and took out his phone. He dialed Trish's number.

Dez,**Trish**

**Hello**

Hey Trish it's dez. Don't hang up. It's important

**What is it dez. I have to get ready for camping with ally and Ashley**

Austin misses Ally. He wishes that he could see her again and you are going camping

**Yes I'm going camping. And Ally misses Austin ,too. When his song came on she cry and ran to the music room and played a song.**

Austin did that too. Me and Ashley were singing don't look down and he walked out of the room. He said he had to mail something.

**He wrote a letter to Ally about them. I read it and It sounded like a love note**

Anyway were are you guys going camping

**At some Melody Moon camp ground.**

We need to get them back together. And were going camping at that campground so we can get them to talk to each other there.

**Ok. I'll work on a plan. Call me when you get there. Bye Dez**

Dez hung up the phone and put the luggage in the trunk of the cab. Austin grabbed his laptop and other things to put in his carry on. Ashley got her ipod and headphones on and got in the cab. Ashley sat in the middle and Austin next to sat in the passanger seat. They drove to the airplort and waited in the boarding fell asleep on Austin. Austin later fell asleep. Dez was worried about Austin and Ally so he didn't fall asleep.

**With Trish**

Ally walked into the airplort with August holding her hand and luggage in the other. Trish was looking around for Dez or Austin. Ally and August sat down next to the reseption desk. i walked around until i got a phone call from Dez. She answered it.

Trish,**Dez**

Dez your already there

**No where at the airplort and you are here too**

What. Where are you

**Turn around and look in the center row**

Trish turned to see a red haired guy jumping up and down. Then start to run over in her direction. She hung up her phone." Hey dez. What happened to childish clothes" Trish said pointing to his jacket and pants. He had on a grey jacket, white pants and a red shirt." I grew up and so did you and Ally"Dez said pointing to her clothes and Ally. Trish was wearing a dress with flowers on it and ally was wearing blue tang top, shorts with a brown jacket and boots."Austin changed too" pointing to Austin's outfit. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt and a brown jacket. "Their matching"Dez said as Austin woke up "oh no got to go see you on the plane" dez said running away from Trish. Dez ran over to Austin's side before he fully woke up." Hey Dez. I'm going to call someone. Watch Ashley" Austin said taking out his phone. "Alls" Dez said as Austin walked away. Dez quickly texted Trish.

**With Trish**

Trish texted back to Dez before grabbing Ally's phone and running away. She made it around the corner before the phone rang. Dez appeared behind Trish." Put it on vibrate" Dez said as they typed in different passwords" try Austin or August or Ashley". Trish typed in August, then Ashley, then finally Austin. "It has to be ten characters long" Trish said typing in another word." It has to do with Austin so try love Austin" Dez said typing in the word." Why" Trish said as it unlocked." Because Austin only writes love Austin to Ally" dez said as he was interrupted." That's because he loves her and she loves him" Trish screamed as she walked to the loading dock. Austin was sitting down holding Ashley on his lap. They were playing rock paper scissors. Trish walked to Ally and August as they walked threw the airplane doors. She looked behind them to see Austin and Dez walking in the plane. Ashley followed behind them holding onto Austin's hand and her necklace. Dez was laughing to something Austin said. Ally, Trish, and August all sat next to each other in the front of second class. Austin, Dez, and Ashley sat in the back of first class.

With Austin

Austin sat on the side of the row next to Ashley. Dez was on his computer writing to someone starting with T. Ashley was listening to music on her iPod." What you listening to "Austin asked her taking out one of her ear buds. " Ally Dawson… I mean my mom" Ashley said smiling." You would love her. She is just like you… Beautiful, smart and very talented" Austin said about to cry." Why did you and her break up then if you loved her" Ashley said as she took out the other ear bud." You want to know..." Austin said as she nodded "your mom and me broke up because my carrier was in the way. Also you and someone else put pressure on that so we just split. And I did love her and still do". A beep sound from a phone came into hearing. Dez was video taping them." Why don't you get back together" Ashley said as Dez sent the video." Dez what are you doing" Austin said grabbing the phone out of his hands "you're chatting with… Trish. Where did you send that video". Dez slowly got up and walked to second class. "Stay here Ashley" Austin said to her as he walked to second class. Austin didn't see Trish or Ally in the front row.

With Trish

Trish saw dez run threw the curtains so she got up and took Ashley with her." Where are we going" Ashley asked. "Walk" Trish said as she pressed play on her phone and gave it to Ashley." Is that my dad and who is that" Ashley said as Trish turned her around to see another her." Who are you" August said standing up now." I'm Ashley. Who are you" Ashley said shaking her hand." I'm August… you're the other someone" August said about to cry." Your dad or mom won't tell you so I'm going to tell you guys something that you can't tell Austin or Ally. Ok" Trish said sitting down "me and dez have a plan to get your mom and dad back together". Trish told them the plan. August screamed "I'm in I want to met him and I want him to be happy so I'll do your plan". Ashley and August switched outfits and switched spots. August was Ashley and Ashley was August." ok now August lets go get in our seats" Trish said as she texted dez. As she and August said down Austin and Dez passed them." Ok now please take your seats and we will be landing in Minnesota in about two minutes" the captain said over the loud speaker. When they got to the airport Ally, Ashley, and Trish went to the camp and Austin, August, Dez went to the baggage claim.

**With Austin**

Dez keep looking at Ashley like he never knew her. Austin grabbed all the bags and walked to the doors. Photographers were around them in seconds." Hey Austin. When was the last time you talked to your old partner Ally Dawson" a camera man said." A few days ago. Now move please" Austin said as they cleared a path for them." Trish is over there dez. See" Ashley whispered in Dez's ear but loud enough for Austin to hear." You know Trish" Austin asked as all attention went to him." Yes and I know August" Ashley said." Austin" ally said to break the silence." Ally… I'm so sorry. The note and the girls" Austin said." Austin they don't know about each other yet remember" ally said as Ashley walked forward." Actually we do" Ashley said as Trish came up and so did Dez and August." Girls read your necklaces" Trish said as August read hers." August Harmony Moon, born April 19 to Austin Moon and Ally Dawson" August said as she tucked her necklace under her shirt." Ashley Marie Moon, born April 19 to Austin Moon and Ally Dawson" Ashley said as Ally and Austin took out something from their pockets." Ally (someday Moon) Dawson, belongs to Austin Moon" Austin read off his." Austin Monica Moon loves Ally forever" Ally read off hers." Just like what you both said if you need a friend Ally is Austin's and Austin's is Ally" dez said as Ally interrupted." We said that but didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid song we wrote" ally said as she grabbed Ashley's hand and Trish's and walked to the cab. "Let's go "dez said as he patted Austin's back." But ally" Austin said "I need her". Dez stopped." She is going camping at the same place were going to so just do what you always do. Write her a song" dez said as he got in the cab with August." Write her a song daddy. She loves you still" August said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the cab." How do you know" Austin said." She cried and ran away when don't look down came on the radio. Just a hint" august said" and I'm august". Austin smiled then started to write lyrics down on a page.

**With Ally**

When they got to the camp Trish showed Ashley where her cabin was. It had two beds inside and the walls were painted white." Who else is in this cabin" Ashley asked Trish as she threw her things on the table." Your sister August but don't tell Ally or our plan wont work. So met me at one thirty in the dance hall. Ok. You and your sister" Trish said as the cabin door opened. It was Ally." Hey nice cabin. It is so you" ally said "any way they are giving schedules out now so lets go". Me and Ashley walked outside." You go I'm going to unpack your stuff" Trish said as she winked to me." Ok bye Trish" ally said as she and Ashley walked down the hill. When we made it to the Main hall. We waited in line for our turn. Everyone let us pass because we were famous. Ashley got her schedule and I got mine. I was hoping I would have Austin in my classes and that I didn't have him. After we got our schedule we went for a swim at the beach.

With Austin

We just walked into August's cabin and there were two beds." Who else is in here" Austin asked as something slammed behind them. They turned and saw Trish." Ashley is and so is August" Trish said "me and Dez worked out a plan so we can get Ally to see you as the person she loved before". Austin smiled." Me right" Austin said." yes Austin. I know you know that you have her heart and she has yours. That she drives you crazy and you can't find works to say when you see her" Trish said as Austin screamed." I got it. I got the song" Austin yelled at dez." Good because at one thirty August and Ashley are going to learn how to dance so go and write the song" Trish said as Austin ran out of the cabin.

With ally

It was nine thirty and it was open mic night so Trish of course made me perform." If I'm correct. We do have Ally Dawson performing next so give Ally around of applause" the announcer said as me and Iyaz and four girls walked on stage. "This is a song I wrote so I how you guys like it" ally said. The music started to play.

I think we got somethin'  
Hey, It's my girl Ally,  
And Iyaz on the track right now  
Hey, Let's go

Today were gonna get this,  
Today were gonna get this,  
Today were gonna get this,  
Were gonna get this,  
Were gonna get this.

I can here you cranking up them speakers  
I don't really wanna show up any later  
Because soon were gonna party like it's new years

Yo I'm loving all the music that they're playin'  
But I ain't hearin' anything you're sayin'  
Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite  
Oh oh, Oh oh  
(put your hands up)

Somebody dance beside me,  
'Cause I'm feelin' good at this party  
Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley  
So here we go again, just lead up

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

This girl, this girl, this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie

I can see you hangin' out in the corner  
Lookin fly and you finally comin' over  
I've been checkin' out ya, but you didn't notice  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh

Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya  
1,2,3 could you smile for a picture?  
Today were gonna get this, gonna really live it  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh

somebody just said  
"Ally, do you already have a man  
'Cause I'm smooth like Carlos Santana."

Well here we go boy, just crank it up 

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

This girl this girl this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie

Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody  
If ya wanna join in go ahead and sing  
We can dance all night baby you and me  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh

Yeah we gonna get down and party  
Celebrate with everybody  
Have a crazy good time,  
Yeah the time of our lives  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh 

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
(We're gonna get this, my boy)  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

This girl this girl this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie  
(Everybody)

Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh  
Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh  
This boy, this boy, this boy  
Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh  
Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh  
That girl, that girl, that girl  
This boy, That Girl,  
This boy, That girl,  
This boy, That girl

Austin was in the corner watching her." Hi. I would like to sing, too" Austin said to the announcer." Ok "the announcer said as he walked out on stage" give it up for the one the only Austin Moon"! Austin walked out on stage with Ashley and August." Me and my daughter's are dedicating this song to someone special to us so hope you like it" austin said as he smiled at ally. The music started.

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Ally was crying and ran back to her cabin." Trish were did she go" Austin yelled at Trish as he came in the cabin." The note" Trish said pointing to a piece of paper on the night stand

**Dear Trish, Dez, August, Ashley, and maybe Austin…**

**I'm going home. Austin can have them. I can't pretend not to be sad seeing him or I can't lie that I don't miss him so if Austin is reading this. I love you and take care of the girls. I will not answer any calls or messages from you guys.**

**Good bye for now, Ally**

Austin started to cry and ran outside." Ally I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you back. I love you" Austin said to himself." Hey Austin what up" dez said walking up the hill with Ashley and August." She left. She thought that I wanted to have both the kids" Austin said crying. "Daddy… Mommy loves you" August said as she hugged me. "Daddy you know what to do don't you. Your girlfriend Cassidy is coming to camp and you need to tell the world that you are in love with Ally Marie Dawson not Cassidy" Ashley said as she sat next to me." how do you know that. You just met her three hours ago" Austin asked as August sat on his other side." You know all her songs are about you and her. She cries and wishes to redo that day when you left. She wishes that she joined you and you know that you guys are meant to be together. I may not know you that well but I know that you will find her and will do what ever it takes so I'll tell you were she is" August said as she pointed to a little tree house in the woods " she goes there to write songs. Do you remember that place". Austin ran into the woods." Let's go too" Ashley said to August." No girls. Austin needs to talk to ally alone so go unpack your stuff" Trish said as they all walked inside. Austin was right below the tree house." Ally please talk to me. I didn't mean to make you cry. It hurts to see you crying over something I did" Austin yelled as he climbed the ladder. Once he got to the top of the stand he knocked on the door "ally let me in. we need to talk" Austin said as she unlocked the door." Austin I can't do this anymore" ally said as she sat in the corner." Ally you can do anything. Just like it says in the wood of this house. Do you remember this place every summer" Austin said as he sat next to her." Thanks Austin but I can't stand seeing you on magazines with other girls and on TV with other girls and I think that I messed up everything we had" ally said as she cried into Austin's chest." Ally don't cry. It's not your fault about what happened and you know that I did all those things with other girls because I needed to forget about you but I always thought that one day things would be back to normal" Austin said as he lifted her head "I missed my old ally that was in my arms and loved me but now I'm the only one that is in love with that other person". Ally smiled." Austin I don't want you to forget about me and I will never forget about you. And your not alone with the love thing because I still do love you " ally said but was interrupted by someone's lips on his." I love you Ally" Austin said as he lifted me up." Austin "ally moaned as Austin kissed her soft spot." I love when you do that… moan my name" Austin said as he reached the hem of ally's shirt. He looked at ally for permission." Take it off Austin" ally said as her shirt fell to the floor. She tugged on his shirt and it came off." Ally I love you" Austin said as he unzipped her pants." Austin… I love you "Ally whispered in Austin's ear and her pants fell to the floor. Next was his pants, then her bra and soon everything was off. "Ally please "Austin said as he laid her on the floor." Yes Austin yes" ally said as she kissed his lips. Slowly he entered her "Austin, Austin, Austin"! He pulled out and looked at her." Can we Ally "Austin said as she sat up." Does this answer you question" ally said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly sat down so he could push into her." Ally… I … I "Austin said "cant. I can hurt you anymore so why do this". Ally smiled and fully sat down. "Austin if you don't want me to be hurt then do it" ally said as Austin kissed her lips. He licked her bottom lip for entrance. His tongue memorized every place in her mouth before he pulled away." Ready" Austin said as he laid Ally down. "Always" ally said as Austin pulled in and out. Each time harder and harder." Austin your almost there" ally yelled. Austin pushed in and out then finally stopped. " I love you Austin and I forgive you" ally said as Austin got dressed." I forgive you, too. So are we back together now or are we just friends" Austin said." If you want to then yes we are back together" ally said as she got dressed and handed Austin his jacket. Something fell out of the pocket… it was a little box that said 'belongs to my love, Ally'. Inside was a ring that Ally got before they broke up." He keep it" ally told her self. "hey ally you coming" Austin said as he took his jacket." Hey did you happen to see a little box. I need it before the end of this week" Austin said as ally handed him the box." What's in it" ally asked." You'll find out soon enough" Austin smirked then climbed down the ladder.

**I hope you guys liked this. Writing a sequel soon. Please review and tell me what you think and ideas for parts in next story. Thank you****- **_**hgbrummond**_


End file.
